There Is No Moon Tonight
by Felidae
Summary: Goku and Bulma are starting to have a secret affair! Why do they betray their mates and what will happen when the others find out? *COMPLETE*
1.

mod

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Summary: Goku and Bulma are starting to have a secret affair! Why do they betray their mates and what will happen if the others find out? R&R please!

A/U Fact File: Pan and Bra (Sorry Vegeta's Lil Princess ;-) aren't born yet nor are their mothers pregnant with them. Trunks and Goten are 8. Everybody is alive. Goten lives at home while Gohan (19) has already married Videl and lives with her in their own house. No evil enemies to fight at the moment, everything is peaceful. (I'm sure something's wrong with the ages, but hey, it's an A/U) The story starts when Goku and Bulma are still only friends and nothing more.

**There Is No Moon Tonight**

It was a very beautiful and sunny day. Bulma had decided to spend the day alone in the nature as Vegeta insisted on his training in the gravity room today. *Oh well* she tought *I don't need him. It's much more peaceful without him anyway.* But actually she wanted to spend time with him, talk to him and have fun. As she wandered through the forrest she heard somebody training. *Who could it be* she wondered and went towards the noises.

There was Goku, training at the shore of a large lake. He was totally concentrating on the punches and kicks he threw at the pretended enemy. Bulma began smiling. She suddenly was so happy that she had met Goku, one of her closest friends. Maybe he would spend the day with her. She ran in his direction and started waving her hands. "GOKU!!!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Bulma! What's up? Why are you alone out here in the forrest?" He asked her, returning her smile.

"Well, I could ask you the same question!" She answered happily. "But I know you're training, soooo..."

"So what?"

"I thought, as Vegeta refused to spend the day with me, I thought maybe you would like to! I mean, it's such a beautiful day, why do you waste it with training?" 

Goku suddenly looked sad "You know, actually we wanted to picknick today but Goten got a bad mark so ChiChi forces him right now to learn for school for the rest of the day. So I decided to go and train." But then his face lighted up "But i would be glad to spend the day with you! What do you wanna do?"

***

It was about 9 pm, Goku flew Bulma home to CC. Both were giggleing.

"And when you told the waiter you wanted another ice cream, i mean, the expression on his face was just priceless." Bulma couldn't stop laughing.

They landed before CC. "Wow Bulma, that day with you was really funny, we should do that more often!" 

"Yes, indeed, we should. Ok, see you"

"See you" With that Goku flew home to ChiChi and Goten.

***

Bulma went inside the house and straight into the kitchen. There sat Vegeta. "Woman, were have you been all day?" Bulma, still happy, sat down to him at the kitchen table.

"Oh Vegeta, we had so much fun. Goku and I went to an amusement park and we..."

"You spent the day with that third class baka Kakarot?!"

"Yes, now don't be a jerk. I asked you today morning to go out with me but NO, you wanted to _train_!"

Vegeta hmphed. "Baka onna"

***

"ChiChi, I'm home!" He went inside the house and straight into the kitchen. There sat ChiChi. "Goku, why did you train so long?" Goku, still happy, sat down to her at the kitchen table. (an: déjà vù?)

"Oh, I met Bulma so we decided to spend the day together. We had so much fun, we ate ice cream and..."

"You spent the day with Bulma? Why didn't you spent the day with me, after all I'm your wife and she's not!"

"But ChiChi, you said that you would stay with Goten because of his studies."

"Oh shut up!"

***

Later that night, Vegeta and Bulma lay in their bed. Bulma pulled herself closer to him, she wanted to be near him tonight. She started to kiss him tenderly as he pushed her away.

"_Woman_! I've trained all day long I'm totally exhausted and I'm tired. All I want now is sleep so _stop it_!"

"But Vegeta! It has been so long since we....uhm...you know....did _it_."

"So what? I'd like to see you horny after 16 hours of constant training!" He smirked.

"BAKA! Don't you treat me like this!"

"Hey woman, why don't you go to your _friend_ Kakarot! I'm sure you'll have a LOT OF FUN!!!"

Bulma's eyes widened. "Vegeta...are you jealous?" He looked away. Now she was really worried.

"Don't you trust me? After all these years? I can't believe it..."

"Now don't act that innocent! I know you have a crush on him! You always had!"

"YOU UNBELIEVEABLE JERK!!! That's it! I need some fresh air." With that she stormed out of Capsule Corp.

***

Goku and ChiChi were together in their bedroom. Goku hadn't stopped telling ChiChi about his day with Bulma and about how much fun they had.

"Now would you stop talking about Bulma for a moment!" ChiChi was really pissed "What's going on between you two?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"Confess it! You like Bulma more than me, right?"

"But ChiChi! You know I love y..."

"Than why is _everything_ I've hear since you're home 'Bulma this' and 'Bulma that'?! Com'on, go to your BELOVED BULMA!!!"

"But ChiChi..."

"LEAVE!!!"

So he went out of the Son house into the cold night, wondering about what just happened.

--------------------------------------

AN: Next chapter starts the Goku/Bulma thing! And yo flamers, bring it on! Anywho ^_^ feedback pleaZe!


	2. 

mod

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Geez, I got a lot of reviews for the first chapter. Good ones and flames. But your really nice reviews made my day and I wanna thank you for this! ^_^ GROUP HUG!!!!!!!! *people are running screaming away from Felidae* ok ok *sweatdrop* let's go on with the fic...

**There Is No Moon Tonight 2**

Bulma was walking away from Capsule Corp. *Kami, I'm so pissed at Vegeta right now! If I could I would kill him instantly without regrets! Argh!* How could he think that she was cheating on him. And with Goku, out of all people on this planet. Just ridiciulous. Ok, maybe she always had had a little crush on Goku, but that was nothing serious, just a bit of daydreaming every now and then.

"Jerk!" She muttered and kept on walking away from her mate.

***

Goku flew in the dark sky, not exactly knowing where to go now. *I could go to Capsule Corp. but ChiChi would definitely kill me.* As he flew aimless through the night he didn't notice that he was flying directly to Capsule Corp. though.

"Oops!" Goku grinned sheepishly although nobody was there to notice. Nobody..? "Huh? Is that Bulma? What is she doing out here in the middle of the night?"

Goku landed in front of her and obviously scared the living daylights out of her. She shrieked. "EEEEEK!!!! Oh my, Goku?! How could you scare me like this, I thought you were some pervert who's sneaking around in the forrest at night, searching for fresh blood or something!"

"Whoa Bulma,easy, it's just me." He scratched his had and smiled down at her. 

After an awkward silence Bulma felt the urge to say something.

"Uhm Goku?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" She gave him a suspicious gaze.

"Uhm....nothing? Ok, ChiChi throwed me outta the house. And what about you?"

"What?! Why would she do a thing like that? If I would be your wife I would never ever let you go" 

He gave her an odd look. Bulma kinda realized what she had said and blushed furiously.

"NO! I mean...uhm...I don't.... but.... Oh just answer my damn question!!!"

He smiled. "okok! She thought that.....you and me.....would...do....you know what I mean." This time he blushed.

She looked at him funny. "You know Vegeta thought the same that's why I'm here too"

They both laughed but then there was this embarrassing silence again. This time, Goku said something.

"You mean Vegeta throwed you out of your own house?!" He looked a bit shocked.

"No, I went away because he acted like a complete jerk, you know, when he has his royal male version of PMS." The both laughed.

"Indeed, I do" Goku nodded grinning. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I dunno" Bulma said and shivered because it was kinda cold and she only wore her nightdress.

"Are you freezing" He asked concerned.

"Yes, a little bi...uhm" Bulma blushed badly. Goku had lifted his shirt and wrapped it around Bulma, despite of the fact that he had nothing on under this shirt. Bulma giggled nervously at the sight of his bare chest. 

*Oh Kami I will explode if I don't say anything now; oh this is so embarrassing. Say something Bulma! Com'on! You know you can do it*

"Uhm.... hey Goku, you did a lot of work out lately,ne?" *Great Bulma, congrats! You stupid bitch!*

Goku smiled and nodded. "Yes, you know how much I enjoy my training." *Kami she's so beautiful in the moonlight. What am I thinking, oh ChiChi, forgive me, I'm coming home*

"I have to go back home now, you know." He stated, seemingly embarrassed too.

Bulma kinda awakened from a trance and said "Oh, yes, for sure, of course, uhm, here is your shirt, I don't need it anymore I'll go home too"

"ok, bye then" He waved good bye and flew of.

"Bye Goku"

***

Bulma turned around and went home. Thousand thoughts danced in her head. But one question totally killed her: *What the hell was that?!*

--------------------------------------

AN: And? D'ya like it so far? I've found a really cute pic of Goku and Bulma and I think they really make a nice couple. *hides because she fears the wrath of the V/B and G/CC mafia* LOL No, see, I'm a total V/B and G/CC psycho too, I just thought this would be interesting, k? Good ^_^


	3. Clouds!

mod

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long but I was really stressed with school and my mum's yelling constantly. *helpme*

**There Is No Moon Tonight 3**

Bulma went inside the Corp. and upstairs to her's and Vegeta's bedroom. As she opened the door Vegeta stood right there before her.

"I felt Kakarots Ki! Explain yourself woman!" He looked really angry. And....hurt?

"It was just an unbelievable coincidence that I met him because ChiChi was pissed at him and throwed him outta the house." She stated.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Then why is his scent all over you!"

"Huh?" Bulma was puzzled for a moment but then remembered Goku's shirt. "Oh, I was freezing so he lent me his shirt. Why don't you trust me? What exactly is your problem?" Bulma started to get angry again. *Oh ChiChi is so lucky with a kind and cute husband like Goku. I envy her sometimes*

"My problem? Kh! Baka onna!" Vegeta turned around and went to bed.

***

Goku sneaked upstairs and slowly opened the door to the bedroom. There he saw ChiChi, lying on their bed and sleeping. So he tried not to wake her up but he failed.

"Goku?" she whispered sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you up" he whispered back, grinning sheepishly. He sat down next to her on the bed. "Are you still angry?"

She smiled a bit. "No, of course not." 

She sat up and looked him straight into the eyes. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back passionately and started to lift his shirt. Suddenly she froze.

"ChiChi what's wrong?" He looked at her worried.

She slowly turned her face to his. Her voice was calm and dangerous "How could you..." Her gaze travelled down on him. He followed her gaze and his eyes widened.

"Oh ChiChi I can explain really..."

ChiChi exploded like a bomb "YOU CAN EXPLAIN THAT?!?!?!?! How are going to explain, that you wore your shirt the right way when you left but didn't wore it right when you returned?!" She gritted her teeth. "After all these years...Are you bored with me or something? Don't you love me anymore?"

Goku looked totally stressed "ChiChi, please, it's not what you think!" He pleaded her to believe him.

"How can I believe you with the facts so obviously against you?" She laughed short and cold "Leave Goku."

As he knew there was nothing to convince her right now he left sadly. He would explain everything to her later.

***

As Goku wandered through the woods he was thinking. Why didn't she trust him. Why was she so jealous? Because of Bulma? He got angrier with every step he took. But then he suddenly knew what ChiChi must have known already. A feeling deep down inside of and long forgotten. "Bulma..."

***

Bulma laid in her's and Vegeta's bed. While he was sound a sleep she wasn't even close to slumber. Her mind was racing and thoughts and ideas tortured her. As she found that she was restless she decided to get up and grab something to eat.

She went downstairs and entered the kitchen. While she was searching for something edible she felt like somebody was watching her. Looking out of the window, there was Goku gesturing for her to come out.

She went out and walked towards him with a questioning gaze. She looked into his eyes. "Goku?"

"Can we walk around a bit and talk?" He said turning to a direction away from Capsule Corp.

"Sure"

_~My Body's Saying Let's Go...Oh...But My Heart Is Saying No~_

They walked side by side in silence, walking over a large meadow and then into a forrest. They entered a clearing and Goku stopped.

_~My Body's Saying Let's Go...Oh...But My Heart Is Saying No~_

He turned to face her. She was so beautiful though he could barely see her. There must be dark clouds now because there was no moon anymore.

_~My Body's Saying Let's Go...Oh...But My Heart Is Saying No~_

Bulma looked up straight into his eyes. Even in this darkness she could see the bright white of his eyes. There was no moon tonight.

_~My Body's Saying Let's Go...Oh...But My Heart Is Saying No~_

They didn't say a word and just listened to the noises of the woods by night and their own steady breathing.

_~My Body's Saying Let's Go...Oh...But My Heart Is Saying No~_

Goku raised his hand hestitately and stroked her cheek lightly. "You are so beautiful" Bulma felt her cheeks burning. "Goku..."

_~My Body's Saying Let's Go...Oh...But My Heart..._

Goku leaned forward and Bulma stood on her tiptoes as they kissed and lost themselves into their warm embrace.

--------------------------------------

AN: I try to keep them in character but I know as soon as they kiss or something everybody will scream "OOC". Ah well, R&R please! Oh, and in case you wondered from where you know "_~My Body's Saying Let's Go...Oh...But My Heart Is Saying No~", _it's from "genie in a bottle" by Christina Aguilera.


	4. Guilt!

mod4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: HIYA PEEPZ! And? Are you curious? Good! *evil laughters are heard* *sweatdrop* ok here we go! BTW, greetings to Birdee, ChiBi BluEStaR and Connie and LovingAngel420 and everbody who enjoys this fic! Oh and ChiBi BluEStaR, I can send you the pic of Goku and Bulma but I need your e-mail address for this!

Important Note: Despite the fact that I like lemon stories doesn't mean that I can write them. Believe me, I would if I could, but I can't. So, please don't expect me to write something graphic. If someone in this story is going to have sex than I will probably write something like 'they did it' LOL No, not that bad, but uhm well, no lemon. (It's PG-13 anyway.)

**There Is No Moon Tonight 4**

Bulma went straight into the shower. She tried to wash herself clean but to no avail. She still felt dirty. How could she have done something like that to Vegeta. This was all a big mistake. She was crying now. It was all her fault. *Oh my God, how did this happen....why....*

After what seemed like hours she stepped out of the shower.....and shrieked.

"God, Vegeta, you scared me to death..." She tried to hide her guilty conscience as good as possible. He just scowled at her.

"Woman, why are you taking a shower at 4 o'clock in the morning? You woke me up!" He looked at her with a questioning gaze.

Bulma felt her blood freezing and her mouth went dry. "Sorry, but I...I...I just couldn't sleep so I thought, why don't get up and take shower and then do some work?"

He raised one eyebrow. "Work." he stated. "You shouldn't call the things that are done at this daytime work" he smirked mischieviously and stepped closer, pulling her into his strong arms and kissed her.

*If I back down now or refuse he will know. He must not know what happened between me and Goku this night. God help me, I'll surely burn in hell for this.* So she kissed him back passionately and they spent the rest of the dawn with making love. (an:corny ugh)

***

Goku had never felt worse in his life. No physical pain could ever even come close to what he was going through now. His major guilty conscience was totally killing him. *First I'm angry because ChiChi is jealous, and than I just sleep with Bulma. How could I've done a thing like this. It's not like I'm walking hormones so what was all this about?*

Goku stood in front of his house. He didn't dare to go in. But he had to. He had to tell ChiChi. *Do I? Wouldn't it be better if I'd just pretend it never happened? If I tell her she'll surely never want to see me again...oh god*

He slowly walked inside the dark and calm house. Everybody was asleep as it was only 4am. He sneaked upstairs, like earlier when he first returned from Bulma when ChiChi sent him away because he had wore his shirt the wrong way. Goku wanted to open the door to the bedroom but thought again. He smacked his head. *I should take a shower, for god's sake. What I've done is bad enough. An now I almost lay down beside her right after Bulma and I...* He shook his head. He wanted to hate himself for what he had done. He wanted to regret. He wanted to cry. But nothing would happen exept of the feeling that the sex with Bulma was right. And wonderful. He tried to stop thinking (an:what?) and stepped into the shower.

***

ChiChi slowly opened her eyes. She turned to the alarm clock and saw that it was much too early to get up. *Why am I awake?* Then she heard that the shower was on. As she heard the water the memories of last night came back to her like a smack. After she had throwed Goku outta the house she had cried herself to sleep. *I was really convinced that he would cheat on me with Bulma. But he would never do this. I guess he was only training without his shirt because it was hot yesterday, that would explain it. And now he's showering because he trained again. Yeah, that's probably what happened. My good, poor Goku. He loves me so dearly what have I thought? I feel so stupid*

So she waited for him to finish showering so that he would come to their bedroom. The door opened slowly and....Goten entered the room.

"Goten? What are you doing here and why aren't you asleep?" ChiChi looked at her second son concerned.

"Mum? Why is Dad up so early? Is he going to train? Doesn't he want to take me with him? Why doesn't he want to take me with him?!" His sleepy voice got whiny.

"Goten don't whine! Your father just came home...uh....from a midnight training session. Yes, only for grown-ups. And you are a kid so go to bed, now!" She looked at him sternly.

"But Mum....!"

"Goten!"

"Ok ok" He went back to his room full of disappointment.*Aw crap! A special training and I missed it. I have to tell Trunks about this*

***

Goku looked at the door of the bedroom. What would await him in there. An angry woman? Constant yelling? Painful tears? A frying pan?..... Forgiveness?! *Yeah right*

He took a deep breath and opened the door... and immediately took a step back as he saw his wife running towards him. "Please, ChiChi..."

But instead of what Goku did expect she throwed her arms around him and kissed him passionately. After a brief moment of surprise he kissed her back, relieved because of her forgiving him. After they seperated ChiChi spoke first, still tightly wrapped in his arms.

"Oh Goku I'm so sorry for what I had said earlier. I know you'd never ever do that." She smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"ChiChi..... I don't deserve your love" He felt the guilt now heavy on his back.

"Don't be silly" She giggled softly and kissed him again.

***

Next morning Goten flew to Capsule Corp. to see Trunks. He knocked on the door and a very jumpy though tired Bulma opened. As she saw the kid she forced a smile on her face.

"You want to Trunks I guess. He's up in his room" She motioned for him towards the stairs.

After a brief moment he answered. "Thanks. Uhm..... are you ok?"

Bulma was startled for a moment but then smiled again this fake smile. "Yes, of course. I just need a coffee."

Goten seemed to be totally satisfied with this answer and flew upstairs to Trunks to tell him about the midnight training.

--------------------------------------

AN: Do you like where this is going? Do you even see where this is going? Hmmm....; BTW, hey Birdee, as you can see I've updated! So where's the next chapter of The Problem With Romance? O_o MBWAHAHAHAHAHA *sweatdrop*

PS: My "No-Nos of DBZ FanFiction" have been moved to the lists-section now, just in case you wondered!


	5. Girl in the Mirror!

mod5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Tehehe! *sweatdrop* Uh oh, how long till Veggie and Chi find out? Hmmm....

**There Is No Moon Tonight 5**

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS!" Goten stormed into his best friend's room and looked at him angrily "Trunks, did you know about it?!"

Trunks watched him puzzled. "Huh? Know what?"

"About that midnight training session! Only for grown-ups! I bet your dad was there too. And Gohan and Piccolo and all the others! Everybody, except of the two of us!!! DID YOU KNOW THAT??? How could they? We're part of the team!" Goten was _really_ angry.

"Goten, what are you talking about? I don't know anything about this midnight training session only for grown-ups. Who told you about this?"

"Mum told me. Dad took a shower very early this morning so I thought he just got up. I thought he wanted to go train but mum told me to return to bed. She said he was at this training thing." He sat down next to Trunks and pouted.

"Hmmm, I dunno. Com'on let's ask dad." He stood up and headed too the door.

"ok"

***

In the morning Goku kissed ChiChi good-bye. "I gotta go train now!" 

She smiled. "Ok but don't stay away too long" "I won't! Bye, I love you!" "I love you too. Bye"

As soon as he left the bedroom ChiChi's smile faded. Just a few hours ago she thought everything would be alright. She was convinced that Goku hadn't betrayed her this night. But now she knew something was wrong. She had felt it while they made love. It had been different, she could tell. *The way he looked at me, the way he touched me.... everything was different this time. I talked myself into believing that he was training all night. But if this would be true than why does it feel like everything has changed. For a brief moment I saw guilt in his eyes. Yes, guilt.* She sighed and sat down in front of her mirror. *I don't know why but I have a feeling that he doesn't love me they way he used to. Something's just very different* She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_There's a story in her eyes,   
Lullabies and sad goodbyes,   
When she's looking back at me,   
I can tell her heart is broken, easily _

She started to sob silently. *I don't wanna lose my Goku.*

_'Cause the girl my the mirror,   
Is cryin' in today,   
And there's nothing I can tell her,   
To make her feel alright,   
Oh, the girl in my mirror,   
Is cryin' 'cause of you,   
And I wish there was something,   
Something I could do _

ChiChi wasn't sure that he was cheating on her. She just knew that they were drifting apart and so she clenched her fists and started to cry bitterly.

_If I could, I would tell her,   
Not to be afraid,   
The pain that's she feeling,   
The sense of loneliness will fade,   
So dry your tears and rest assured,   
Love will find you like before,   
When she's looking back at me,   
I know nothing really works that easily   
The girl in the mirror is me_

She don't wanted to cry. She had to do something about it. She was strong. And then ChiChi had a very good idea about how to find out the whole truth about all these misteries. She grabbed the phone and started to dial.

***

Vegeta sat in the kitchen and ate his breakfast as the two boys flew in. "DAD!!!" "VEGETA!!!" Every of the two boys pulled on one of Vegeta's arms, constantly babbling at the same time so he couldn't understand a word. Then a vein popped outta his head.

"SHUT UP BRATS!" he yelled at them roughly. Silence. Trunks was the first to speak again.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me and Goten about the midnight training session. And why was it only for grown-ups? After all, we are better fighters then the most grown-ups!" Trunks stated and Goten agreed eagerly "Yes we are!"

"What are you stupid kids talking about. I don't know anything about a midnight training session!" He scowled at them but with a hint of curiousity in his eyes. "Who told you this stuff?" So Goten told him exactly what he had told Trunks a few minutes ago.

"So" Goten asked "why did mum say that? Is it not true? Did she" DA DA DA DAM "lie?"

Vegeta smirked because he thought he knew what happened at the Son house *So the two brats are really Kakarotto's. There was a midnight training session but in his bedroom. That third class baka and his mate had a little 'fun' and the kid doesn't get it. His father's brain and looks. What a punishment.* He decided to give Goten a smart answer so he would stop nagging him.

"See brat" he spoke with his I'm-the-prince-of-all-saiyans-and-everybody-else-is-shit voice "Go and ask your mum where the little babies come from! I don't have time for your stupidity!"

Goten looked at Vegeta cluelessly. "Huh? I already know _that_"

Vegeta looked at him. Goten looked back. Trunks sweatdropped. "Goten, I know what dad means. Com'on let's go"

"Really? Then tell me Trunks! What has making a baby to do with the midnight training session?" Vegeta and Trunks sweatdropped.

"I'll tell you later" "Ok" They flew out of the kitchen and almost into Bulma.

"Woah, watch it kids!" Bulma said angrily.

"Sorry!" they apologized and flew off.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, who had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Vegeta? What did the want?" So Vegeta told her what just happened. She got paler and paler. Just as she wanted to reply something her mother entered the room with news.

"Guess what!" she chirped. The couple looked at her, waiting. Still waiting. Vegeta's vein popped out. Still waiting. Bulma gritted her teeth. Still waiting.

"WHAT?!" Both yelled at the same time. Mrs Brief just smiled.

"ChiChi phoned me. The Sons are coming over for dinner tonight and I called some of your friends too! We're going to have a lot of fun, all together!" She grinned widely.

Bulma sat down. *I have to talk to Goku quick*

--------------------------------------

AN: And? And ? And? You likey? :cD I hope so! And don't you dare to review! Yes, you read right! DON'T REVIEW! I don't want to know what you think about this story so don't you type anything in the box below! J/K MBWAHAHAHA! OK, just kidding! Of course I love reviews, I just thought it would be funny to write the total opposite as everybody is always begging for them!

ANextra: The dinner is going to be.....BWAHAHAHAHA....the end of the world as we know it! Or not? Hmmm.....*evil-be*

**AN-IMPORTANT:** I wanna ad some humor to the next chapter. So I decided to do this: Everybody who enjoys this fic has now the chance to be part of it. Yes, YOU, the reader, can make a guest appearance. Goes like this: You tell me your name and one or two things about you and you will be mentioned in the fic. You have time to tell me till I upload the next chapter, I don't know when this is going to happen so I think you should hurry in case I get inspired by the little fierys. *sweatdrop*

**Personal Note2:** If you want to read a really cool fic, check out Birdee's "The Problem with Romance"

AN2: And no you flamers, Bulma/Goku isn't yucky. Do you wanna know what's disgusting? Piccolo/Mrs Briefs *shudders violently*

Song: "Girl in the mirror" by Britney Spears (yeah, I know, Britney, but believe me, the song is really good!) (and I don't own it too, duh!)


	6. Let's Eavesdrop!

mod6

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: OK, the following peeps are going to make a guest appearance in this chapter: Crazygirl, Lauren aka BULMA16, Chibi Mars and from Rikimaru74's and Master peepers' epic "Dragonball FW" the characters Gomay and Kyjin.

I know I promised humor in this chapter *looksdown* but I failed. A few lame jokes are all I did. -.-'

Uhm, sorry this chapter took so long I kind of had a writer's block! ^_^' Enjoy...

**There Is No Moon Tonight 6**

Bulma drove very fast but her mind was racing even faster. *That's not good. No, that's terrible. Everybody will find out what I've.... what we've done. Oh God, I have to search for Goku, we need to talk about this badly.* Bulma stopped the car near the area where Goku used to train. She thought it would be better to search him by feet. It would be more inconspicuous. And in case she would meet anybody she knows she could just claim to take a walk or something.

"Hi" A girl with shoulder length brown hair appeared from behind a tree.

Bulma looked at her quizzically. "Uhm.....do we know us?"

The girl grinned. "No, I'm Lauren. I just wanted to tell you that I love Vegeta..."

"WHAT?! How do you know my Vegeta???" Bulma got angry.

Lauren smirked knowingly. "Hehe, and I know what you did last summer.... uhm... I mean last night!"

Bulma's blood froze. She briefly closed her eyes and when she opened them again the girl was gone. *That must be my guilty conscience. I'm seeing things....uhm, or girls...oh lord help me*

She took a few deep breaths and then continued to search for Goku.

***

Goten flew home from CC. After Trunks had told him what his parents had done this night he felt kinda ......not disgusted but it was weird. Suddenly he heard somebody calling him. As he looked down he saw Crazygirl waving her arms and shouting his name.

"Goten! I'm obsessed with you! Goten! Here, look, Goten! It's me, Crazygirl, the wacky girl!" She grinned widely. Goten gave her a funny look and answered. "Sorry Miss, but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers!" With that he flew off.

***

Goten arrived at home and found a very stressed ChiChi. He gave her a concerned look and tried to suppress the pictures in his mind of his parents doing you-know-what. Damn, why did Trunks had to put it so detailled.

"Mum, what's wrong?" He walked up to her.

ChiChi sighed. "Well, a few things Goten. Chibi Mars keeps telling me that she hates me though she can't be mean to people, you know."

"Yes, she's kind of shy." Goten nodded understandingly.

"And we will have dinner at CC tonight." Goten's face lighted up.

"Cool, Trunks AND food. Life is great!" (AN: Hey, you hentais, he's only 8! So stop thinking about _it_!) But then he remembered what his mother had first said.

"But why is that wrong, mum?"

ChiChi didn't answer him. Instead she looked out of the window and sighed. *Was it really the right thing to arrange that dinner?*

Goten felt uncomfortable. He knew something was definitely not like it used to be. So he decided he should clear his thoughts.....with some sparring, of course.

"Mum, I know, I just got here, but can I go spar in the forrest with Trunks?" Goten gave her his best innocent-kid-wants-to-spar-with-best-friend look. But instead of yelling at him and forcing him to study she just nodded briefly. "Sure Goten"

*Now I know something's wrong* he thought.

***

"I'll get you this time!" Trunks yelled as he tried to kick Goten.

"In your dreams!" Goten blocked the kick and landed a hard punch which sent Trunks to the ground. "Ow" Trunks rubbed his chin. 

"Do you guys ever do anything but train?" a boy asked. Next to him stood another boy. Both were very muscular for their young age.

"Hey Gomay, Kyjin! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in this mountain dojo and train too?"Goten and Trunks were very happy to see their friends again, after such a long time. "Or are you here to spar with us?" 

"Nah, we cannot stay" answered Gomay and Kyjin continued "Yes, we have to go and kick Rikimaru74's and Master peepers' asses. Maybe than they will finally sign up on ff.net and upload the story in which we are the" *cough* "superstars."

Trunks and Goten sweatdropped. "Whatever"

After Gomay and Kyjin were gone the two demi-saiyajins wanted to go on with their sparring when they heard two people talking.

"Who's that?" Goten asked curious.

"It sounds like my mum and your dad ....... what is my mum doing in this forrest? And with your dad out of all people?" Trunks looked suspiciously in the direction of the noises. "Com'on Goten. Surpress your ki as much as you can because we are going to" *gasp* "eavesdrop!"

***

"Goku, what are we going to do" Bulma asked in a whiny voice.

"I don't see any problem. It's just a dinner with family and friends." Goku replied in a clueless tone.

"But what about ChiChi?"

"What is with ChiChi?" Goku replied more cluelessly.

Bulma gritted her teeth but tried to stay calm. "Why did she call my mother to arrange that dinner tonight? Does she know _it_?"

Goku looked a bit shocked. "Not possible..."

"Why?" Bulma asked sarcasticly. "Because you are so smart and she is so stupid?" She smirked vegetaish.

"Ha ha!" Goku did a few steps to controll his anger. "She's not stupid!"

"Whatever. Goku, there's something else." 

He winced. "And what?"

Bulma looked down for a moment, unsure if she should come up with it. "Well, Vegeta told me that Goten told him that ChiChi told him that you had ..... a midnight training session with ChiChi tonight." She looked him straight into his dark eyes. "Is that true?"

Goku simply freaked out. "CHICHI TOLD OUR 8 YEARS OLD SON THAT I HAD SEX WITH HER?!"

Bulma sweatdropped. "No, like I said, she called it a 'midnight training session'."

"Oh" Goku sighed with relief. "You know, I think he's to young for this sort of things...." Suddenly Goku realized that he had just confessed to Bulma that he had slept with her and ChiChi that night. *Double-oops* But Bulma didn't seem to be upset. More sad. After all, she had slept with Vegeta too. *But I'm not going to tell him that* she thought. During the enitre talking, though, both carefully avoided to mention what happened between them last night.

After an embarrassing pause they both agreed that there was nothing they could do right now so everybody went his/her own ways.

***

"Trunks?" Goten whispered. "What is it that my Mum maybe knows?"

"I have absolutely no idea what's going on." Trunks confessed.

--------------------------------------

AN: Oh reviews, where art thou? *sweatdrop*

ARGH, no Veggie-boy in this chap. I will get him back into business soon. BWAHAHAHA

Yuckiest (???) couple of the week from my POV: Yamcha/Baseball Bat *LOL* is this worse than last weeks Piccolo/Mrs Briefs? I dunno... ^_^°

AN2: Birdee's "The Problem With Romance" is cool and much better than the crap that I write so check it out please!


	7. Preparations!

mod7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Ah, some ppl missed to tell me that they want to guest-appear in TINMT. So they'll be in this chap ^_^: Kiku Ilu (left a cool review) , Birdee (author of "The Problem with Romance") and RisanF (owns a Goku/Bulma page).

These writer's blocks are killing me. I so forced myself into writing this chapter. But I hope it was worth it. Please tell me what you think of...

**There Is No Moon Tonight 7**

"Damn dinner!" Vegeta shot another ki blast and blocked it by himself (?). *What for? Dinner, not only with all that annoying earthlings but even with that baka Kakarotto.* He scowled and made a few punches at the pretended enemy. But then he had an idea. *Maybe I could get some fun out of this...* he smirked evilly.

***

In the middle of a dark forrest, three authors were searching. But for what...or who?

"I'll find Piccolo, I'm so sure about this" Kiku Ilu wanted to be trained by his Greeness. "I think I can already feel his ki!"

"No, you can't feel his ki" Birdee replied. "Because non of us can do that. Where is Goten, by the way?"

"You two make me sick! Goten this and Piccolo that! Ugh!" RisanF continued to write.

"He's so frustrated with finishing his story, he should chill." Kiku Ilu said to Birdee. "Wait, it's Piccolo, look there!"

Kiku Ilu ran towards the Namek. "Oh shit, it's HER again" was all he said and flew off as fast as he could.

"Wait!" she screamed and followed him as fast as she could.

"Ts ts ts" Birdee shook her head. "I would never do that. It's so degrading ... "

Just then Goten and Trunks flew above them. And, can you guess, Birdee freaked out. "GOTEN!!!"

"Another stranger" Goten wondered. "Sorry Miss! I have no time right now!"

"Who was that?" Trunks asked.

"I dunno. We have to talk to my mum anyways!" Goten told his friend. "I want to ask her..."

"What exactly?" Trunks was confused "What are we going to say? Like 'Hi ChiChi-san, what is it that you possibly know?'?!"

Goten sweatdropped. "You are right, Trunks. I guess we should just wait and see what'll happen this evening at the dinner."

***

Bulma was at Capsule Corp. She tried to calm down, but didn't suceed. So she sat down on the couch in the living room and sighed. It seemed as if Goku didn't realize what this dinner tonight meant. It could change their lives forever if they would say anything wrong.....like revealing a secret on accident. But at the thought of Goku, a warmness embraced her and she felt so comfortable. Her mind trailed of to last night when they made love...

_My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
And that would do  
I've always been taught to win  
And I never thought I'd fail  
Be at the mercy of a man,   
I've never been  
Now I only want to be right where you are_

...and betrayed Vegeta, the man she loved. Bulma shook her head. *It was a mistake. Just the hormones. Nothing else. Yes, that's what happened.* Looking at the watch, she realized how late it already was and decided to better get ready for dinner.

_I can fool myself...  
...but I can't fool my heart._

***

ChiChi stood in front of a large mirror. She was wearing a tight purple dress that fitted her perfectly. Looking satisfied at her reflection, she turned around to search for some jewelery. Just then Goku walked in.

"Wow ChiChi, you look so beautiful tonight!" He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I think it was a very nice idea from you to have dinner at Capsule Corp. How did you think of that?"

ChiChi's eyes widened. *Oh my god, I need to tell him something. A lie, quick.* "Uhm, because I haven't seen Vegeta for a long time" *What?! Am I really stupid? It can't be! Hello, brain, where are you?*

Goku gave her a funny look. "What?" he giggled. "I thought you don't like Vegeta."

"That's right, i _hate_ him. Really! But he's the father of our son's best friend. So I would like to talk to him about....educational methods. You know, I don' want Trunks to have a bad influence on my Goten." ChiChi nodded to support her statement. *Phew, good work girl! I mean, I cannot tell him the truth. Not yet.* 

"Don't you think you should talk to Bulma then? I think she spends much more time with Trunks than Vegeta does. They only sparr."

*Oh I _will_ talk to Bulma, be sure about that. But we will not talk about Trunks* "Yes, I guess you are right. Can you get Goten now? He should get ready too."

Goku smiled again. "Sure, be right back" He gave her a quick kiss and left to search for Goten.

ChiChi put a silver necklace on, but then clenched her fists. *What I do is right, what I do is right, what I do...*

***

"VEGETA!!! Stop training and get dressed! If you don't shut down the gravity room, I will! Forever!" Bulma yelled frustrated from outside the gravity room. "The first guests will arrive in about 20 minutes! You have to hurry!"

Vegeta stormed out of the gravity room. "Shut up! I've stopped training. Are you happy now?! Baka onna!" He stomped towards the building.

"I've laid your garments on the bed" she yelled. Vegeta froze and turned around.

"Which garments? I'm going to wear my training suit, as usual!" He smirked.

"No you won't. Everybody gets dressed up a bit tonight and you will wear something normal too!" He snorted and that made Bulma even more angrier. So she opened a cover from the gravity room, pulled a few cables out with one hand and in the other she held a pair of pliers. "I'm warning you, Vegeta!" She threatened. He hmphed "Baka" and headed towards their room. *At least I can embarrass Kakarotto tonight. That's going to be fun*

--------------------------------------

AN: A review? That's something that makes the author very happy. And yes, next chapter will finally start the dinner! But only if you review! J/K

Yuckiest (???) couple of the week from my POV: Mr. Popo/Senzu Bean *author throws up* (are you looking forward to next weeks winners?;-)

Couples from the last weeks: Piccolo/Mrs Briefs, Yamcha/Baseball Bat

Italic1: Song: Jessica Simpson "I wanna love you forever" (guess what, I don't own it)

Italic2: Just something that fits there, done by me.


	8. Dinner Time!

mod8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Ok, no more guest appearances ppl (sorry Kiku Ilu and darkevilchic, don't hate me now). I have enough problems with writing the story. But I have lots of ideas too ;-D

Author uses a Kamehameha and blows her writer's block into 'another dimension'. "Now I can finally make my sick fantasies come true...BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

**There Is No Moon Tonight 8**

The doorbell rang and Bulma hurried to let their first guests in. It were Krillin, Muten Roshi and Oolong.

"Hey Bulma!" Krillin greeted her. "You look great tonight. You know, Juuhachi couldn't come, she promised Marron to go to the cinema with her. Oh, and Piccolo isn't going to come too, he said 'I don't eat. Therefore, I don't need dinner'." He sweatdropped and Bulma nodded grinning. Then Roshi said "Tien and Chaozu are not going to come either. They have a double-date with two girls from some circus. At least, that's what they told us." Roshi grinned knowingly.

"What a pity!" said Bulma "I've made food for 20 people and not only for 15."

Oolong raised one eyebrow. "Did you forget that 5 of the guests are half or full saiyajin?"

"Are you guys talking about me?" Gohan and Videl entered the Corp. "Hi Bulma" Videl said.

"Gohan, Videl! It's so good to see you again!" Bulma grinned and gave each one a hug. Then she turned to all the others. "Vegeta, Trunks and my parents are already in the dining room, why don't you join them?" Everybody agreed and went into the next room.

"Is this the location where the wonderful Mrs Briefs lives?" Yamcha gave his old friend a big smile. Puar was floating next to him.

"Yamcha! The others are already sitting at the table, join them, I'm just waitng for the Sons, ok?" So Yamcha went to the others.

Bulma closed the front door. She was afraid to face ChiChi. *I can't get rid of the feeling that she knows..* Bulma got lost in her thoughts. *She arranged the dinner. And if she knows then that means that she's going to tell it everybody tonight. Oh Lord...* She gasped as she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw Goku, ChiChi and their little son Goten (~_^) smiling at her. Bulma suddenly felt uncomfortable but managed a smile. "C-come in, everybody else is already waiting."

ChiChi forced a smile *I don't know for sure that Goku is cheating with Bulma. I shouldn't act like that towards her* "Hello Bulma!"

Goku und Bulma exchanged a quick look.

***

Everybody was sitting at a huge table with loads of food. All the humans were eating and all the saiyajins were stuffing their faces. They all seemed to have a good time, some people were laughing because Roshi had just told them a dirty joke and now ChiChi was yelling at him because the kids had heard it too. Yamcha and Oolong where choking with laughter and even Videl and Bulma couldn't surpress a chuckle.

"Speaking of 'nightly activities'." Vegeta said and surprised everyone with joining into the conversation. "Kakarotto!"

Goku raised one eyebrow. "Vegeta?"

"Kakarotto, what was that thing I heard about you?" He smirked devilishly.

Goku paled slightly. *He knows...* "What....what do you mean, ehehehe."

"You know" he smirked even more "about that... what did you call it...midnight training session?"

Goku started to cough and was almost suffocated by his food. ChiChi dropped her fork and all the food fell on her plate and on the table. Bulma spitted out a mouth full of the vine she was drinking.

Trunks and Goten were laughing their asses of because their parents had made such a mess.

"Well Vegeta" Goku was trying to stay normal. "I don't think we should discuss this in front of the kids." Now everybody looked at Trunks and Goten.

Goku, in all his panic Vegeta would find out, had totally forgotten that the midnight training session was just a synonym for his night with ChiChi, and had nothing to do with Bulma.

Bulma, on the other hand, was well aware what Vegeta was talking about, so she was relaxed. She didn't notice that Goku was about to reveal their secret to everybody.

"Ok" was all Vegeta answered. "later then, when the kids are in bed."

"Not fair" Trunks and Goten said in protest. "We wanna know too!"

Sharp glances from ChiChi and Bulma shutted them up immediatley.

The rest of the dinner, everybody was just doing some small talk. As it got later, Oolong, Roshi and Krillin went home, soon followed by Yamcha and Puar. Mr and Mrs Briefs went to bed and took Trunks with them. Gohan and Videl left too and took Goten with them.

Now, Vegeta, Goku, Bulma and ChiChi were sitting in the living room, talking about this and that.

Just as ChiChi was going to start another my-Gohan-is the-smartest speech, Goku interupted her.

"Vegeta, there's still something we have to talk about." he said seriously.

Vegeta gave him an odd look. *What now? This was only funny to embarras him in front of his baka friends. Why does he want to talk about it now?*

Bulma looked at Goku in shock. *Oh God, I hope he's not going to make a mistake. Please don't say it Goku! Please! It'll ruin our lives!*

ChiChi had no idea what was going on now.

Goku thought it was time to confess, because he thought Vegeta knew already anyways. *It's better this way.*

"Vegeta, ChiChi. It was a mistake. We never meant to hurt anybody. It'll never happen again. Promise! I hope you can forgive us."

Bulma's eyes were wider than dounuts. (^_^ mmm, dounuts) She gritted her teeth and looked between ChiChi and Vegeta in panic. But they seemed just a little curious.

"Huh?" was all that ChiChi said and Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

Goku was totally stressed. "Bulma, say something!" Bulma gave him a funny but desperate look.

"Goku..." But she realized it was only a matter of minutes till one of their mates would figure out what's going on.

"This is not true!" ChiChi said angry. "It can't be true!"

Or seconds?

Vegeta face darkened. " I give you two 5 seconds before I come after you."

Goku and Bulma stared at him wide-eyed. Bulma said "Vegeta, please..."

"5" Bulma shook her head desperately "No!"

"4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1"

Goku realized that Vegeta wasn't kidding so he took Bulma's hand and used his instant transmission.

Vegeta clenched his fists. "Damn coward!"

--------------------------------------

AN: Oh damn, Goku, you moron! *shakes head* Whatever! Want a little sneak preview on the next chapter? Ok, Vegeta and ChiChi want revenge... but things are kinda not going the way they thought. (You may think you know what I have in mind for the next chapter.... but you don't! Hehehe, I had a great idea, just wait and see...)(ok ok, one tip: I'll try to keep some attitudes very IC ;-)

Yuckiest (???) couple of the week from my POV: Mr. Briefs/Oolong (Oh Lord help me...)

Couples from the last weeks: Piccolo/Mrs Briefs, Yamcha/Baseball Bat, Mr. Popo/Senzu Bean


	9. A very sweet Revenge!

mod8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Now what exactly are Vegeta and ChiChi having in mind for their little revenge? Hehehe! BTW, the yuckiest couple this week is going to scare the living daylights out of you. Or not? It's a couple nobody ever thought about. More about it after the Author Note at the end of the page.

THE **RATING **OF THIS STORY HAS CHANGED SOME CHAPTERS AGO TO **R** BECAUSE OF **THIS CHAPTER**! Curse/Bad words! Activities in bed but NO lemon! Not even foreplay, but something else. Is this called lime? I dunno. (And I don't tell you the pairing! HA! **?/?**)

**There Is No Moon Tonight 9**

"A painfull death is not enough" Vegeta said through clenched teeth. His fists trembled and his eyes reflected pure rage. "He has to _suffer_!"

"And what about Bulma?" ChiChi looked at him, her face showed nothing but emptiness and pain. "You cannot fight with her like with Goku!"

"I would _never_ beat a woman, baka!" He gave her a sharp glance. Then he spoke, but more to himself "What am I going to do?"

ChiChi looked at nothing particular. She felt so exhausted. She gave everything for Goku. She did everything she could to make him happy. And how does he thank her? *With fucking Bulma!* she thought bitterly. *He's going to pay and pay dearly.* Her face darkend.

"We need to take revenge!" ChiChi said determined. She looked at Vegeta. *I know I will regret what I say now* She stood up. "I think we should team up."

"Team up to do what exactly?" He folded his arms.

"I don't know. Don't you have any idea for a payback?" Both looked at nothing particular while they were thinking.

ChiChi: *I could, of course, beat him to death with my frying pan, but what for? What for? He should feel the same way I feel now, then he will fully understand his mistake. And Bulma....if she would know about the pain she caused me she wouldn't have done this in the first place.*

Vegeta: *I'll kill Kakarotto. But last time we sparred he won. Damn. There has to be a way to give them what they earn. If _I_ would have done this, Bulma would have surely freaked out. Thinking of this...* 

He smirked and congratulated himself innerly to his great idea. He looked at ChiChi. She looked back, questioning. "Do you have an idea?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

She gave him a suspicous look. "Well, tell me about it."

"It's very simple. We'll do the same to them." ChiChi stared at him blankly, not realizing what he was talking about. Then it hit her.

"What?! You suggest that... YOU.....and...... I...have....; you must be kidding."

"Why? It's the perfect payback. What's the matter with the plan?" He raised one eyebrow.

ChiChi made wild gestures with her hands. "The matter?! I'm married I can't just..."

"Obviously, that was no problem for your mate. Don't you think he should know _exactly_ what he has done? Besides, _nobody_ touches my woman except of me. I think it would hurt him much more than a fight."

ChiChi nodded. "You're right."

An awkward silence filled the room. ChiChi broke it. "Well then ... let's do it right now!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Are you in a hurry?"

"So what? Are you afraid of Goku's reaction? Or are you afraid of _me_?" She smirked vegetaish.

"Never was, never been, never will, woman!" He stepped closer to her. "Then let's go upstairs."

***

"YOU COMPLETE MORON!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?" Bulma yelled at Goku as loud as she could.

"I thought they know it!" He defended himself.

Bulma clenched her fists. "Fuck it!!! Goku, Vegeta is going to hate me for the rest of my life! And what about Trunks? And Goten?"

"And ChiChi." Goku added sadly. He looked so tired. Bulma realized that Goku was very upset about everthing too. Bulma put her arms around him to comfort him and he returned her embrace silently.

"Oh Goku" she said quietly and started to sob. His arms tightend around her.

***

Vegeta and ChiChi stood in front of the bed. It was a large bed with blue satin sheets, it looked so royal. Both hestitated to do the next step. They were already in their underwear and the undressing had been major embarrassing.

Vegeta snorted. *I should make the first move or we will stand there forever* So he pushed her on the bed and hopped on top of her.

"Vegeta, what the hell do you think you are you doing?!" ChiChi barked.

He tilted his head to one side. "You do have two sons, don't you onna?"

ChiChi snorted with rage. "You can't just throw me on the bed like this!" Then she narrowed her eyes. "We're doing this _my_ way."

She took all her strength and rolled over so that she was on top now. Vegeta scowled at her.

"No way you're going to be on top, woman!" He grumbled at her.

"Yes way, you sorry excuse for a Saiyajin!" She smirked and made a quick movement to be on top again.

Vegeta smirked back. *She challanges me* "Well woman, I'll show you just how much of a Saiyajin I am..."

ChiChi couldn't even react as Vegeta moved so quickly. She realized a few seconds later what had happened.

Firstly, she lay under him _again_. And secondly, she was completely nude which made her blush badly. Vegeta chuckled in response. "There's nothing you have to be ashamed of." With that he kissed her deeply and she returned his kiss after a brief hestitation.

[fill in a very hot lemon ... oh com'on, use your imagination]

ChiChi lay in Vegeta's arms, both were covered with sweat and breathing heavily. The stupid grins on their faces gave that scene something ... peaceful. Suddenly ChiChi stiffened and Vegeta noticed that.

"What's wrong?" 

ChiChi turned her head so that she could look him straight into the eyes.

"Vegeta, did you use any protection?"

DA DA DAM

"Of course woman, I'm no baka." (an: shocked you for a moment, didn't I)

ChiChi sighed in relief and relaxed. A few seconds later she stiffened again and turned to see his face.

Vegeta just looked at her quizzically and then rolled his eyes. "Yes woman, I did use protection. Didn't you note it when I put on the cond..."

"No, Vegeta, that's not it." She paused for a few seconds. "Vegeta..."

*Why didn't this thought occur to me an hour earlier?* ChiChi thought and then asked. "Why did we sleep together? We could've just lied about it! You know, we could've just told everybody that we had sex without having sex."

Vegeta's eyes widened. *Why didn't I think of that earlier. Damn!* "Damn!" He looked at her. "Do you regret it?" He asked as if talking about the weather.

She replied in the same tone. "No. You?"

He smirked. "No."

--------------------------------------

AN: KAME........ HAME......... Hope you tell me what you think! ^_^'

Yuckiest (???) couple of the week from my POV: GT Trunks/MiraiTrunks (.) (If you do it with yourself, isn't that masturbation? ~_^)(The pictures!! Get them out of my head!)(Hey, I'm not narrow minded....but THIS?!)(No, I'm REALLY not narrow minded, I even read a Goten/Pan fic, and it was a very good fic! Hi Klara!)

Couples from the last weeks: Piccolo/Mrs Briefs, Yamcha/Baseball Bat, Mr. Popo/Senzu Bean, Mr. Briefs/Oolong


	10. Or Not?

mod8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Now, why do so many of you hate ChiChi? I don't hate her, so I won't bash her in my fic. I've read some V/CC stories and I like them as much as G/B. So... oh yeah, I wanna say THANK YOU for all the reviews I got!!! *grouphug* ^_^' (Huge hug to Birdee for being so nice!!!)

**There Is No Moon Tonight 10**

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked Goku with a concerned voice. He was suddenly so tense.

"Something is wrong with the ki's of ChiChi and Vegeta. Hmmm..." He looked in the distance.

Bulma tilted her head to the right side. "Whaddaya mean.... 'something's wrong'... I mean, are their ki's skyrocketing or are they dangerously low or what?"

"Both" He stated simply.

Bulma found it very hard to controll her annoyance. "Argh, just tell me, what do you think they're doing?"

He giggled. "Well, if I wouldn't know it better, I would say that they... uhm....you know..." He blushed and continued to giggle.

"No..." Bulma didn't find that funny at all. "They don't..."

Goku's smile suddenly faded. "You don't think that they would ever...."

Pictures of Vegeta and ChiChi making out were dancing in the minds of Goku and Bulma. They couldn't help but burst out in laughing. Tears were running down their faces and Bulma needed all her strength to not fall to the ground.

Goku tried to speak through the laughing. "ChiChi" *giggle* "always says that .... phhhhHAHAHA.....Vegeta is a pain in the ass." Goku was laughing out loud and Bulma holded onto him because she coudn't stand straight any longer.

Both tried to calm down. Bulma thought it would be better to fly back to CC, just in case...

And Goku agreed.

***

Vegeta and ChiChi were still lying in bed, a bit exhausted. ChiChi suddenly sat up an began to redress. Vegeta watched her curiously. She felt his eyes on her back and stopped. She turned around to face him, her eyes looking sad and a bit afraid. *Damn, he's not going to like what I have to say*. So she took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Vegeta, when you asked me if I'd regret what we've done...I mean, I thought I wouldn't.....but, in fact I do." She hestitated to continue, now came the hard part.

"Vegeta, I cannot hurt Goku nor do I want to hurt him." She paused. "I feel like I can forgive him, so we can be happy again."

She reached out for his hand and squeezed it. "Please don't tell anybody about this."

He raised his eyebrows. "Onna, that was the reason we did it in the first place!"

"I know! Vegeta, please! Can't you just forgive Bulma?" She almost begged by now.

"No." he scowled at her.

"Bullshit! Don't be a jerk! They made a mistake! They know that! We know that too! I think we're all grown up enough to handle this the right way!" ChiChi yelled at him like a mother at a child. Maybe she shouldn't spend so much time at home.

He sat up and angrily pushed her hand away. "Don't you dare to treat me like a brat, baka onna! We made a deal, remember?!"

"Com'on, don't be so .......petty!"

"NANI?!" He grabbed her shoulders with both hands. "You will NOT ruin my perfect revenge, onna! Understand?"

ChiChi began to get pissed because his grip was very strong. "Vegeta..."

"I said: Understand?"

She pushed him away and stood up. Tears started to run down her face. "Damn you!" With that she ran out of the bedroom. When she reached the kitchen she just sat down and cried her heart out.

***

Goku and Bulma arrived at CC and entered it. The first thing they heard was a heartbreaking sobbing and crying, it came directly from he kitchen. Goku immediately recognized his wife. "ChiChi!!!" He shouted and ran to her.

When he saw her he just took her in his arms and tried to calm her down. "Ssh" She continued to sob. "ChiChi, I'm so sorry that I hurt you that much. I'm so sorry, really. Please believe me. I love you"

She cried even harder. "Oh Goku..."

Bulma decided to leave them alone and handle her own problem........Vegeta. *Aw man!* She thought demotivated and went upstairs.

"Goku, I ... I've done something terrible!" 

He just stroked her back. "What do you mean?" That was, when he noticed the change in ChiChi's scent. It smelled kind of like ... Vegeta? Goku stood up apruptly and stared at her in utter shock. "ChiChi?"

"Oh Goku, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. It's just that I was so angry and Vegeta said it would be the perfect revenge." She continued to cry.

Goku nodded. "I understand..."

ChiChi stopped sobbing and looked up. "You do?" This surprised her a lot.

He smiled and helped her up. "I think we both made mistakes."

"Indeed." She smiled weakly.

"But mistakes can be forgiven."

ChiChi sighed happily as they embraced. And everytime he held her like this, she knew that no matter how hard times get, nothing - or nobody - could come between them.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_

--------------------------------------

Comment: So Goku and ChiChi are together again! Awwwwww! But what about Vegeta and Bulma? This and more in the next chapter of TINMT!

AN: Reviews are like kissing! The more you get, the more you want. (^o^)

AN2: I feel like this story has to come to an end. So, well, I'll try to finish it with the next chapter.

PS: Please check out the pic in my fanfiction.net profile, it's a Goku/Bulma pic manipulated by me. ^_~ (I think it's cute)

Yuckiest (???) couple of the week from my POV: Yajirobe/Flying Nimbus (oh yuck, even I have my limits)

Couples from the last weeks: Piccolo/Mrs Briefs, Yamcha/Baseball Bat, Mr. Popo/Senzu Bean, Mr. Briefs/Oolong, GT Trunks/MiraiTrunks

PPS: To everybody who read "Garden Of Black Roses"! I've uploaded the sequel you've asked me to do: "Unbearable Silence"! (T/P)

Italic: Brandy "Have you ever"


	11. Bulma vs. Vegeta - Round 1 - Fight!

mod8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: So you liked it, that Goku and ChiChi are back together, ne? Well, me too! This chapter will, of course, concentrate on Veg-head and Bulma .... I think... we'll see....

Oh, don't you LOVE the chapter title this time?

**There Is No Moon Tonight 11**

Bulma went upstairs, ever so slowly. She wasn't really looking forward to the conversation, no, fight with Vegeta. She wondered, how he would react to seeing her. *I guess he's going to yell like there's no tomorrow* she thought defeated. *Aw man, I feel so damn guilty.* She reached the bedroom-door, but found, that she wasn't ready to open it. What would await her in there. *Maybe Vegeta will break up with me .... after all these years, how could I've been so stupid. And everything just because of a damn one-night-stand*. But she knew that the night with Goku wasn't just a passionate thing. She really had feelings towards him. Had. Because they were gone now, the dinner at CC had been like a cold shower to her. Very refreshing and clearing to the head.

She reached for the door-knob, took a deep breath and turned it around. With closed eyes she took a step inside. After one second, she opened them and saw Vegeta, lying lazily in bed.

"Still not up? Normally, at this time, you would already be in the gravity room." *Yes Bulma! A perfect start! A bit of small talk is always good*

He looked at her with a lack of emotion, that made her heart sink. "Did you come to apologize?"

Bulma gulped. "Uhm ... yes, actually that's why I'm here. Please Vegeta, I'm really so sorry! It'll never happen again and I regret it a lot!" Her voice was getting higher and more desperate with each word. *Stop begging Bulma. Think about all the things he did put you through! He left you when you were pregnant. He didn't save you when the androids attacked. ..... But he never cheated on me! ... I'm so confused*

"Hush woman!" he said and stood up. (he is dressed, by the way ^^)(boxers, not briefs) "Things have already been sorted out."

Bulma blinked a few times. "Wha...?" But he put one finger on her lips to silence her. She just shook her head, feeling that something was wrong.

"What do you mean by that? Tell me!"

He just smirked his trademark smirk. "Well woman, haven't you met Kakarott's mate on your way to me?"

Bulma looked at him blankly. "Uh, yes, why is she here anyway?"

Vegeta's smirk grew wider. "Baka, figure it out by yourself."

"Huh?" She looked at nothing particular while she was thinking, and when realisation hit her, she broke down on the floor and cried.

*** (attention Birdee, this is just for you!:)

Goten and Trunks were sparring on a nearby meadow. But Trunks wasn't really concentrating, and Goten could land a good punch on Trunks jaw.

"Ow! Hey, Goten, that hurt!" Trunks said with a not-really anger and rubbed the sore spot.

"Sorry bro!" Goten grinned and ran to his friend. "What's wrong with you, you seem to be somewhere else?"

Trunks became thoughtful again, a bit too thoughtful for an 8-year-old. "I think something's going on between our parents."

"How do you mean that?"

"Well, did you feel their ki's last night. They were so strange."

Goten replayed the latest events in his head. "Yeah, first they all rised, and then my dad teleported away with your mum. Why should they do this? And your fathers ki was, like, skyrocketing!"

Trunks stood up. "Goten! Follow me! We will fly to CC now and find out what's going on!"

Goten's face lighted up instantly. "That's a great idea! Not only will we finally find out what's going on, there will be food too!"

Trunks sweatdropped. "Yeah, let's go!"

***

"Goku, do you hear that?" ChiChi's voice muffled in his chest, still tightly in his embrace.

Goku opened his eyes. Yes, he heard it too. Bulma was crying bitterly.

ChiChi looked up to her husband. "Do you think we should interfere?"

Goku considered that for a moment, but than shook his hand. "No, they have to sort that out by theirselves."

***

The two half-saiyajins arrived at their destination. Goten wanted to fly down to the main door, but Trunks grabbed his gi.

"Goten, wait a minute. What do you think you're doing?"

Goku's mini-me raised his eyebrows. "What? I want to ask our parents what's g..."

Trunks just rolled with his eyes and interrupted his friend. "They're not going to tell us anything!"

"No?"

"No!"

"You sure?"

Trunks, a bit annoyed "Yes!!!"

"And now?"

"Well, Goten, we will just lower our ki's and take a look inside of the house. I mean, what are windows for, if not looking through them?"

Goten gasped. "You want to stalk? Again?" (an: remember when they eavesdropped on goku and bulma in the forrest?)

Trunks just grinned and nodded. So they flew to the most logicial window to fly, Vegeta's and Bulma's. Lowering their ki's, they took a look inside.

"Trunks, why is your Mum crying?" Goten waited for an answer but never got one. His friend seemed to be in some kind of shock, because he had never seen his mum like that before.

Goten began to grow worried, so he guided Trunks away from the window. "Come on, I don't think we should see what ever there is to see right now."

***

Bulma was crying her heart and soul out. Though, she couldn't bring herself to hate Vegeta. After all, she started this. But the pain was just to much right now, she couldn't yell or run away or apologize. All she could do right now was just cry.

There she was, sitting on the floor and soaking the ground with her hot tears.

_1000 of tears, I only cry for you, I'm dreaming of you every night, can't you feel me too?_

Vegeta watched his mate with some sort of a shock. (an:like father, like son) That was definately not the reaction he had expected. And suddenly he felt a heavy guilt on his shoulders. *Why do I feel guilty now? She's the one who cheated on me, I just took revenge!* But that didn't change anything. He briefly closed his eyes and reflected on the past years he spent with Bulma.

_I need you so much, because you know the real me._

_I'd do anything for you, why can't you see._

_If I lose you, my heart will be broken._

He opened his eyes again and knelt down to her. He put one hand on her shoulder and spoke in a very calm tone. "Bulma..." He sighed. "Don't cry." She tried to calm her self, but continued to sob. She raised her head to look into his eyes. "Vegeta .... I'm so sorry. I'd do everything, but I need you to forgive me." She shook her head and sobbed more. "All of this should've never happened in the first place."

_I will open my soal, to be closer to you, to see your smile, please don't leave me alone._

_If you want it or not, I only love you. _

--------------------------------------

Please note: Next chapter is going to be a very romantic and sweet ending (V/B, G/CC). I know, some of you wanted me to continue, with one of the women getting pregnant, but I just feel like I have to end this now. I don't want to prolong this story for another 10 chapters. So, next chapter will be the last one!

AN: A few kilometres away from my home there was a huge fire! A very big pile of horse-shit has dried out and started to burn! I'm serious, no kidding! Can you imagine the smell?! No you can't!!! See how much I suffer??? Yes? Then review!!!

Yuckiest (???) couple of the week from my POV: Puar/Dragonball O_o 

Couples from the last weeks: Piccolo/Mrs Briefs, Yamcha/Baseball Bat, Mr. Popo/Senzu Bean, Mr. Briefs/Oolong, GT Trunks/MiraiTrunks, Yajirobe/Flying Nimbus

Italics: From different songs, and I don't own any of them!


	12. Flashbacks...

mod8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Over 120 reviews!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! Awwwwwwwww!!! Can you believe this is the last chapter? OMG!!!

**I dedicate this final chapter to following authors:** Birdee, Vegeta's Lil Princess, Mistress Vixen, rikimaru74 and darkninja6.0

**Thank you for hosting my fanfic and/or fanart on your homepage:** [][1]RisanF, [][2]Ashley Taylor and [][3]LovingAngel420

SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE!!!! WRITER'S BLOCKS SUCK ASS!!!!

**There Is No Moon Tonight 12**

*All of this shoud've never happened in the first place* The words that Bulma had just said echoed in her head. She narrowed her eyes in concentration while she was thinking. *I'm such a baka! Of course, that's it!* Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she laughed insanely. 

Vegeta was so surprised by her sudden outburst that he fell from his crouching position back on his ass. "Wha...?" *I guess the stress was too mcuh for her ... she just lost her mind*

Bulma knelt forward to him and grabbed him by his shoulders and started to shake him. "Veggie! I'm such a genius, can you believe!"

Vegeta immediately stood up, freeing himself from her grip. "Onna?" He said in a pissed tone.

"Huh?"

"DON'T CALL ME VEGGIE!!!!" (an: overused -.-') A vein popped out of his head and Bulma couldn't help but giggle.

"Vegeta, don't you understand? We'll just use the dragonballs to wish that all of this had never happened!" Her face beamed with pride about her great idea. *I'm such a genius. Unbelieveable!*

Vegeta just stood there with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he scowled "That's a cowardly decision! Stand by what you did! I always thought of you as very brave, as a woman who never backs down from a challenge! A woman who doesn't fear her past! That's why I married you, dammit! And as sure as I'm standing here, we will _not_ use the dragonballs!"

Bulma was speechless. She hadn't expected so many emotions from him. But his sorta outbreak made her realise that he was right. they had to sort things out by themselves. *He just said that I'm brave* She smiled.

"You're right. We won't use the dragonballs. But you didn't marry me because I'm brave."

Vegeta gave here an odd look. "What are you talking about? When I say something then..." But she silenced him with putting one finger on his mouth. Bulma slightly shook her head and smiled one of the warmest smiles he had ever seen. 

"You married me because you love me." With that she leaned over to him and kissed him. Vegeta put his arms around her, starting to forgive her. *I can't be mad at her forever .... because I ...*

***flashback***

"I love you!" Bulma said with very red cheeks. "And if you admit it or not, I _know_ you love me too." She walked towards Vegeta and tried to embrace him but he stopped her, his expression serious.

"Woman, face it! This has no future! The androids will come in 1 year! I'll use that time to train and to reach SSJ. After I'll defeat those androids I'm going to kill Kakarott and _then_ I'll finally leave this mud ball to..."

"To do what exactly? Travell around the galaxy, killing and fighting. Is that what you want? Being alone forever?"

He looked at her, stunned. The last words she said echoed in his head over and over. * .... alone....forever..... Is that really what I want?* His thoughts were interrupted by Bulma's sobbing.

"Why are you crying?" He reached out to wipe one tear away. *What am I doing?*

She touched his hand. "I .... just wanna be with you. You don't have to be alone....and neither do I."

Slowly they moved closer until their faces were only millimetres away. Both knew that what was going to come would change their lives forever.

***end-flashback***

***

"You hear that?" ChiChi smiled at her husband. "Silence. They stopped fighting. That can mean only one thing." She blushed slightly.

Goku nodded grinning. "It's going to be loud soon. I think we should go home now. You know, they need some privacy." So he teleported himself and ChiChi home, directly into their bedroom. "And we need some privacy too."

She wanted to reply something but suddenly she felt very weak and lost her balance. Goku quickly caught her. "ChiChi, what's wrong? Say something!" He gently laid her on their bed as she slowly opened her eyes and managed a smile.

"Don't worry Goku, that's just the stress of the past days. I just need some rest, ok?"

Obviously relieved, Goku lay down beside her and held her tightly. Looking out of the window he could see no stars, only blackness. And he remembered something. "ChiChi, look out of the window."

"What is there?" She said sleepily. But then ChiChi realised what he meant. She smiled.

Goku turned his face to hers. "It's like it was in our wedding night."

ChiChi nodded. "Yes, I remember. There was..."

***flashback***

"There is no moon tonight, look Goku!" ChiChi said while standing at the window. A very nervous Goku walked towards his wife and followed her gaze. The sky was completely black and their bedroom was only enlighted by a few candles.

ChiChi opened the window, and when the fresh and cool air hit her she started to shiver. "Brrr, I guess I've underestimated how cold it can get at night here." Goku simply put his arms around her to keep her warm and she couldn't help but blush when she felt his chest against her back. She leaned her head on his shoulder and her hair moved in the nightly wind. She knew that she had found the place were she belonged.

_Nothing can come between us and no sin will be able to stop what is meant to be forever._

***end-flashback***

The End aka That's it! Now get a life! LOL

*bows to the audience*

--------------------------------------

AN: Can you say 'complete'? OH MY KAMI!!!!! PULEASE tell me what you think about the whole fic!!!!! This is the end of my most successful fic (so far?)! Love ya! I hope we'll meet again! Another day, another story! BYE!!!!

Yuckiest (???) couple of the week from my POV: Nappa's Space Pod/Vegeta's Space Pod (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Couples from the last weeks: Piccolo/Mrs Briefs, Yamcha/Baseball Bat, Mr. Popo/Senzu Bean, Mr. Briefs/Oolong, GT Trunks/MiraiTrunks, Yajirobe/Flying Nimbus, Puar/Dragonball 

**!PEACE PLEASE!**

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/risanf/GokuBulma.htm
   [2]: http://www.envy.nu/tasukigirl/
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/Sick_Minds2000/



End file.
